Truth or Dare, Harry Potter Style!!!
by Krum-Luver
Summary: I've posted this before, but all my fics got deleted, so....Harry and Co. play a very warped game of truth or dare. Sorry about the no paragraphs thing, it's my computers fault, not mine, so don't flame me for that alone. R/R and I will return the favor!!


Truth or Dare Ok here it is. I was in a really strange mood when I wrote it *Glares at piece of paper Òwhat are you looking at!?Ó* Enjoy! Disclaimer: I own nothing. All sitting in HermioneÕs bedroom listening to a Britany Spears cd. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Viktor Krum, Colin Creevy and Fleur Delacour. Harry: Wow this girl can really sing! Oh baby, baby.... Ron: Oh, Lord.... Hermione: Hey, letÕs play truth or dare! All gather in a circle. Ginny: IÕll go first! Ok, Viktor. Viktor looks scared. Ginny: I dare you to do a pole dance! Viktor: Vat if I donÕt? Colin: Then you have to tell us who you like! Everyone glares at Colin. Colin: What?! Fred: It;s obvious who he likes! Herm- Viktor: Okay, okay, IÕll do it! A pole magically appears in HermioneÕs room. Viktor walks over to it and does a suspiciously accurate pole dance. Hermione(amazed): Wow, Viktor, that was pretty good! Viktor(blushing): Thanks. Okay, I choose.....George. George jumps up and down with glee. Viktor: I dare you to dress in drag! George: Ha! IÕve had plenty of practice with that! Everyone stares at him. George(realizing what he just said): Ummm....IÕll go get ready then, shall I? He grabs a dress and some makeup and runs out of the room. Ron: ThereÕs a twist nobody expected! George reenters, wearing a short, hot pink, glittery dress, red lipstick, blue eye shadow, bright pink blush, and hair bewitched to be poofy and blond. Hermione: Hey, that's not my makeup! Fleur: Yes, eet eez mine! But you have used eet so beautifully! Tu es tres chic! Come, tell me your secret! George and Feur go in a corner to trade makeup tips. Harry: Okay, IÕll go now. Hermione! Hermione: Da, dahling? Harry:Er... right then. I dare you to give Ron a hot, sexy kiss! Hermione and Viktor glare at Harry. Ron tries to look mad but fails. Hermione: IÕm gonna get you, Harry! But IÕll do it. I donÕt want to be a bad sport. Hermione walks over to Ron, sits on his lap, and gives him a three minute snog with loads of tongue. Ron(gasping): Wow...... Hermione: Harry I hate you! Viktor looks sad Hermione: Okay, I chose Ginny. I dare you to sing the first part of ÒI Like Big ButtsÓ in your bra! Ginny(blushing): Hermione Granger, IÕm gonna murder you! Ginny stands up and strips of her shirt. Ron and Fred put pillows over their faces and sob, while Harry turns red and Colin stares at Ginny. Viktor just yawns. Ginny: I like big butts and I cannot lie/ you otha brothaÕs canÕt deny/ that when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and that round thing in yo face you get sprung! Ginny puts her shirt back on and sits down. Colin wipes the drool of his chin. Ginny: Ron, get your damn face out of that pillow! I dare you to do the Full Monty for Hermione! Ron, Hermione, and Viktor all glare murderously at Ginny. Ron: Oh shit! I DAMN YOU TO HELL, GINNY!!!!!!!! Ginny turns on the radio. ÒPush ItÓ by Salt and Peppa starts playing. Ron stands in the middle of the room. Ron(singing): Push it! Push it good! Push it! Push it reaaal good! Ron whips off his belt and cracks it in the air like a whip. Ron(ripping off his shirt): Salt and PeppaÕs here! Viktor, Harry, Fred and Colin all moan and put their faces in their hands. Ginny practically dies laughing, while Hermione turns brick red. George and Fleur are busy doing each others hair in the corner. Finally Ron puts all his clothes on and sits down. Hermione: Eeeep....! Ron: Fred, I dare you to sing ÒHit Me Baby One More TimeÓ! Fred stands up and is suddenly wearing Britany SpearsÕ slut-school girl outfit. The music starts. Fred(singing): Oh baby, baby, how was I supposed to know, that somethinÕ wasnÕt right here? Oh pretty baby, I shouldnÕt have let you go-oh-oh, and now your right outside,yeah! Everyone gets up and starts dancing. All the boys are wearing outfits like FredÕs and the girls are wearing leather pants and white beaters. Fred: My loneliness, is killinÕ me (and I) I must confess, I still believe (i still believe), when IÕm not with you I lose my mind, give me a siiiiiiiign.... Everyone joins in. All: Hit me baby, one more time! The song ends and everyones normal clothes appear. Fred; Whew. That was fun. Okay, ColinÕs the only one left, so I dare you to ghetto dance. Colin jumps up. Colin: IÕs ready, foo! Colin does the bump-and-grind, the usher dance, the butt humpy dance, and many others. Hermione: No offense, Colin, but you canÕt dance for crap! Colin: You do it, then! Hermione: Okay, I will! Hermione gets up and proceeds to do the exact same dances, only ten times better. Harry(amazed): Wow, I didnÕt know Hermione was a Wigga! All of the sudden, everyone is wearing neon green FUBU gear. They dance until Ron collapses, taking Viktor and Fred down with him. Their normal clothes appear. George and Fleur walk over. George(in a faux Southern accent): WeÕve decoded to give yaÕlls a fashion show. Fleur: Starring moi, Fleur Delacour, et lui, George- George: Courtney, dearie, Courtney. Fleur; Ah, Je despaire, Courtney Weasley! Viktor(sarcastically); Oh joy, a fashion show! Can I be in it too!? Fleur(excitedly) Mais oui! Come, cherie! You will be evain more stunnzing zen I am! Before Viktor can get away, Fleur and George pull him into HermioneÕs bathroom. His screams of horror echo throughout the room. Viktor: No! I haff no desire to look like a voman! Let me go! No, not mascara! Heeeeeeeeeelp! George: Oh, stop being so silly, Vicky-pooh! You pale. You need some blush!!! Viktor: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! Harry: That poor boy Ron(grinning widely): Yeah, poor little Vicky! Hermione glares at Ron. Fred: Hey, where did Ginny and Colin go? Hermione: Ginny said they where going down stairs to make out. Ron: Eeesh! Poor Colin! Harry: Poor Ginny! Hermione, Fred and Ron all smirk at Harry. Harry(turning red): What?! Ron(singing): Why do birds, suddenly appeaaaar....... Viktor appears in the room, but it doesnÕt look like Viktor. Hermione(gasping): Elizabeth Hurly?! Viktor: No. Viktor. I am very happy! They haff made me look like a dream! Viktor twirls around, making his long red ball gown pouf out. George and Fleur walk in. Fleur: Eez everybody ready for zee fashion show!? Everybody yells Òyes!Ó A catwalk appears in HermioneÕs bedroom and superb lighting shines down on it. George; Right. First off, we have the lovely Viktor Krum. Vicky is wearing a red satin ball dress with sequins on the hem and rhinestone rubies on the bodice. The ensemble is completed with a little black bag, black stilettos, a black feather boa, and just for kicks, a black leather thong! Viktor giggles and walks down the catwalk, swaying his hips. Hermione(whispering): Wow, he actually makes a good girl, and he has more hips then I do! George: Next we have the stunning Fleur Delacour. Mademoiselle Delacour is wearing a blue silk cocktail dress, with a delicately embroidered neckline, and beautiful bead work on the sleeves. She complete the outfit with blue pumps and a dainty little blue bag. DonÕt look now, sweeties, but sheÕs wearing a thong too! A diamond one to be exact. Thank you, Fleur! Fleur struts down the catwalk, then changes places with George. George runs to the platform. Ron moans and thunks his head on the floor. Fleur: Now, we have zee beautiful Courtney Weasley! Madame Weasley eez wearing a leetle green dress, with only one sleeve, and zee ozzer shoulder is left bare. Madame eez holding a petite sac, and on zee feet, strappy sandals! Tu es tres belle! Oh la la, mes amies! A surprise! Madame has been vairy daring, and not worn any underwearz at all! George flips up the back of his dress, giving everyone a view of his bare-naked ass. Everyone except Viktor and Fleur scream in disgust. George: Well, youÕve all been fab. We hope you enjoyed our show. Feel free to ask us any questions about anything. Hair, makeup, what the hell is wrong with us, anything! Toodles! Everyone starts doing the can-can. Fade out. THE END Review!!!!!!! Please donÕt flame me! *SOBS* I tried my bestest!!!! Love you all much! 


End file.
